Frente al Piano
by CMosser
Summary: Siempre había estado solo,sin embargo, ahora era consciente de ello.


_**Frente al Piano**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hace algún tiempo que los habitantes de aquel pueblo no lo veían por ese lugar. Se notaba un poco más alto, su contextura lucía más fuerte que algunos meses atrás cuando lo notaron por última vez; lo único que permanecía igual era el brillante cabello rojo fuego cortado casi al ras.

Jake advirtió las miradas de aquellos que hasta hace poco fueron sus vecinos; en algunas había reproche, en otras lástima, pero no le importaba. Continuaba su camino, subiendo por la calle adoquinada hasta la pequeña casa en la cual había pasado cada uno de sus quince años de vida.

En poco tiempo alcanzó la puerta, se detuvo ante ella y la contempló por un buen rato con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sentía como el día poco a poco se oscurecía gracias a las habituales nubes grises que ocultan el sol otoñal.

Tras dudar un momento más, adelantó su mano derecha y giró el pomo, no le sorprendía que estuviese sin llave. Los débiles rayos del sol que se colaron a través de la puerta permitieron al chico ver las motas de polvo levantadas de la vieja alfombra, hasta que nuevamente, al bloquear la entrada, la estancia quedó en penumbra.

No necesitaba iluminación, conocía cada rincón de la pequeña vivienda como la palma de su mano -se dijo-, sin embargo, sucumbió a la tentación de encender una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba pobremente la estancia.

Avanzó unos pasos reconociendo los desvencijados muebles que componían la sala. Un viejo pero aún mullido sofá frente al cual descansaba una minúscula mesa de madera, en la que se notaban algunas manchas; una estantería llena de libros leídos más de una vez, un par de repisas sobre las cuales reposaban algunas baratijas y una que otra fotografía.

Se dirigió a la entrada a su derecha, encontrándose con la atestada cocina. A diferencia de las mañanas durante sus primeros años, cuando su madre aún se encontraba fuerte y saludable, ya no rebosaba con suculentos aromas, no más galletas sobre la mesa que solía tomar en los descuidos de esta, para luego comerlas oculto en un rincón y regresar con cara de inocente; mala suerte para él que siempre olvidaba limpiar las migajas de su ropa. Jake sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de alejar los recuerdos; esos días jamás regresarían.

Dejó la pequeña habitación y decidió entrar en la que hasta hace algunos meses le había pertenecido. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al encontrar su cama perfectamente hecha, diferente al estado en que la había dejado antes de partir; se preguntaba quien lo había hecho. Recorrió sus pocas pertenencias por última vez, diciéndose a si mismo que ya no necesitaría ninguna de ellas ahora que su vida había cambiado; sin embargo, no pudo evitar una nota agria en su pecho al darse vuelta y abandonar el pequeño cuarto. Esta ya no desapareció.

Frente a él se encontraba la puerta de la habitación principal de la casa, aquella que pertenecía a la mujer que lo había traído al mundo. Contuvo la respiración por un momento mientras giraba el pomo de la misma; al ceder este y encontrar la estancia a oscuras sólo pudo exhalar un pesado suspiro.

En el aire todavía podía percibirse el aroma de los medicamentos que habían sustituido al fresco perfume del azar que su madre solía utilizar. La cortina de la única ventana se encontraba corrida, distinto a como ella solía dejarla durante el día, cuando la luz del sol parecía devolverle un poco de esperanza en que para ellos dos todavía existía un futuro.

Jake accedió a la habitación y tomó asiento en la desvencijada cama mientras su mirada vagaba al rededor, fijándose en todo y nada a la vez. La estancia se encontraba en orden, sin embargo quien había hecho el trabajo falló al colocar algunos objetos en lugares inadecuados.

El cepillo con mango de madera, con el que su madre solía peinar su frondosa cabellera rojiza, se encontraba del lado derecho de su peinadora, craso error, ya que ella era zurda. El pequeño florero de porcelana se encontraba vacío y en la esquina opuesta del mismo mueble. Lo único que parecía que no había sido tocado era el viejo piano. Aquel que tantas veces ella había insistido en vender para conseguir algún dinero para los dos; empresa de la que había desistido cuando escuchaba a su hijo - a él- tocarlo.

Avanzó hasta el viejo instrumento de color caoba, no pudiendo aguantar la sensación de levantar la empolvada cubierta. Al hacerlo tocó una escala comprobando que el mismo aún se encontraba afinado, por lo que tomando asiento en el pequeño banco dejó que sus dedos entonaran una triste melodía, aquella en que a propósito él solía fallar sólo para que su madre se uniera a él en la ejecución de la pieza.

Pronto, la habitación se colmó con las notas de _"Les Noces Funèbres"._ Los dedos de Jake fluyeron con facilidad y delicadeza a lo largo de las piezas blancas y negras, presionando con suavidad; sin embargo, cuando llegó el punto en que la melodía se convertía en un dúo, la música cesó inmediatamente.

Por primera vez, Jake se sintió verdaderamente solo.

El sentimiento lo dejó paralizado en el sitio. Las manos a sólo centímetros de las teclas, la vista fija en un punto invisible y el peso de la realidad volcándose sobre sus hombros. Ya no la vería de nuevo sentada en el piano durante las tardes; las notas de sus melodías no lo harían contener el aliento, ni recibiría esa reconfortante sonrisa invitándole a sentarse a su lado y acompañarla en la tonada.

De nuevo la ira y la impotencia se apoderaron de su ser. Si tan sólo hubiese llegado antes, si ella hubiese resistido un poco más... Si de verdad existiera un Dios, éste habría escuchado las plegarias de su madre, entonces su padre...

Ante este pensamiento la rabia contenida estalló, Jake se puso de pie y cerró de golpe la cubierta del piano provocando que cayera el cuaderno de partituras que solía encontrarse sobre el mismo y que habitualmente el chico pasaba por alto. Respiró profundamente manteniendo los ojos cerrados, intentando disipar el calor que se extendía por sus venas.

El reclamo nunca hecho a un hombre que bien podría incluso no existir más en ese momento; el hombre a quien nunca le importó la suerte de su madre, ni la suya. Sí, siempre había estado sólo, pero ahora lo comprendía realmente.

Suspiró prolongadamente decidiendo que no tenía sentido destruir la habitación por algo que no podía cambiar, y reprimiendo un nuevo estremecimiento de furia recogió el olvidado cuaderno de partituras, dándose cuenta que del mismo se había desprendido una hoja. La tomó y examinó para colocarla en su sitio; sin embargo, lo que encontró hizo que su corazón se detuviera durante fracciones de segundo. Surcada con trazos elegantes, aunque algo irregulares, la amarillenta hoja contenía un mensaje para él.

Pudo imaginar la trémula mano de su madre mientras plasmaba cada trazo, cada palabra; él mismo comenzó a temblar mientras leía:

_"Te amo, Jake. Siento tanto tener que dejarte así. Perdóname por favor, y por favor, no odies a tu padre. Estoy segura de que él te ama y piensa en ti; estoy segura que algún día se encontrarán. Se fuerte, por favor"._

Jake estrujó la nota en sus manos. Ella no había dejado de creer hasta el último minuto de su vida que aquel hombre regresaría, que los cuidaría. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, la furia invadía cada uno de sus poros; sin embargo, en lugar de gritar, de destruir, todo lo que Jake pudo hacer fue llorar.

Sentado en el pequeño banco, con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos apoyados sobre la cubierta del piano, Jake Muller lloró como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sintiéndose vacío, desolado, y convenciéndose de que nada valía la pena de ahora en adelante. Todo lo bueno del mundo había muerto junto a su madre.

**.**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:** Ante todo, saludos, queridos lectores y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este one shot.

Jake es uno de mis personajes favoritos, considero que ya que su pasado es tan difuso permite tomar ciertas libertades a la hora de escribir. En este caso me basé en la nota de la madre de Jake que encuentras en RE6 (estúpidos emblemas); eso y la canción _Klavier_ de _Rammstein_ me inspiraron a escribir esta a la pieza que toca Jake, su nombre es _"Les Noces Funèbres" _y es parte del soundtrack de _La Novia Cadáver. _Espero Que lo hayan disfrutado, y por favor, no sean tímidos ¡sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos!


End file.
